


The Perks of Long Hair

by JustAWinchesterGirl



Series: SPN/Reader Oneshots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Kink, enjoy, idk it's just fluff and the joy of having your hair pulled, obviously, semi rough sex, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWinchesterGirl/pseuds/JustAWinchesterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt; "Imagine Sam always playing with your hair or running his fingers through it, and soon it just leads to massive hair kink sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Long Hair

You sit cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch in the bunker’s spacious living room, nestled in between Sam’s spread knees, watching some crappy western on the TV that only Dean is actually paying any attention to. You have your head leaned back on Sam’s thigh and he’s absentmindedly carting his fingers through your hair, twisting it between his fingers and curling it up before letting it fall again and starting back at your scalp.

You sigh, gently nuzzling his thigh in appreciation of the way his fingers feel in your hair. You let out an involuntary groan, and he stops, pulling his hand away from your head, “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“God, no,” you chuckle, “That feels really good actually.”

Dean laughs, “If you keep doing that, Sammy, you two are gonna have to get a room. By the look on her face she may not even last that long.”

You reach over and slap his knee, scowling at him, but your eyes give your amusement away, “Shut up, Dean. It’s just nice as all… you don’t have long hair, you could never understand.”

The older Winchester smirks and raises an eyebrow at his younger brother, “How ‘bout you, Thor, you know what she’s talking about?”

Sam shrugs, his cheeks going red a little, “I mean, yeah, I get it.”

“Alright,” Dean concedes, “Clearly I am missing out on something.”

You nod and lean your head back up against Sam’s leg as he smiles down at you and goes back to playing with your hair.

When the movie is over, Dean goes to bed, saying goodnight and giving Sam’s hair a teasing ruffle before leaving the room.

Sam only laughs, and rolls his eyes at his brother’s antics, his hand leaving your hair momentarily while he leans across the couch to snag the remote and switch the channel to something better.

You take advantage of the break to stand up off the floor and stretch your aching legs.

“Hey!” Sam protests when he gets back into his original position, “That was comfy!”

“I’ll do you one better,” you say, crawling into his lap to sit on his knee, resting your head on his chest. He grins at you and goes back to playing gently with your hair while he watches the TV. You lean back into his touch, blissfully engrossed in the way his fingers feel in your hair. It’s soft, and gentle, and comforting, and you love the feeling of comfort and safety it gives you, but at the same time his touch is doing things to you and you want him to be rougher. You leave it alone for a while, trying to watch the show Sam had put on as his fingers absentmindedly rake through your hair while he watches. Before long, though you’re squirming in his lap and reaching over to press gentle kisses to his neck, a spot you know always gets him going.

He chuckles and raises an eyebrow at you, “Got a bit of a hair kink, Y/N? I might have to do this more often.”

You sit up on your knees over him, straddling his lap and raking both hands through his hair and tugging a little, causing him to gasp, “Shut up and pull my hair, Winchester.”

He moans and tugs harder on your hair, letting his fingers catch and knot in your curls, his lips capturing yours fiercely and he uses his free hand to splay across your lower back and push your hips closer to his. He drags open mouthed kisses across your mouth and jaw, up your throat until his mouth is at your ear. He bites the spot on your neck just under your ear lightly and roughly tugs a handful of your hair back, causing your head to follow suit, and you let out a low, quiet moan.

“You like it when I pull your hair, little girl?” he whispers roughly, “Does that feel good?”

“You tell me,” you reply, raking your nails through his hair again and yanking his head back, causing him to growl at you, his eyes full of lust. “What’s the matter, Sammy?” you purr, pushing your body closer to his and kissing your way up his throat, “You _got a bit of a hair kink_ , too, huh?”

“Y/N,” he warns you darkly, gripping your hips and trying to gain some control over the way you’re moving on top of him.

“Come on, Sam,” you grin, raking his hair back more gently and kissing him softly on the lips, “I know you like to be rough, but I also know how much you like it when I bite back. This is me biting back.”

“Don’t test me, baby girl,” he whispers against your skin, fingers raking teasingly through your hair without catching.

You grab a fistful of his hair and hold his head so that he’s looking at you, smirking at him in display of a challenge, “You wanna take control back, Sammy? Go ahead. Take it.”

His eyes are dark and his smile is wicked as he tugs on your hair so hard that your whole body follows his hand. It stings, and your eyes are watering as you tumble off of his lap and onto the couch cushions beside him, but you love it when Sam lets go like this and allows himself to be as rough with you as you know he wants to be. Always the gentleman, it isn’t often that Sam allows himself to be truly rough with you. Not until you push. That’s how he knows that it’s okay, that you want him to lose control- or in this case, take it.

He shoves you back against the armrest of the couch, tugging his shirt over his head as he crawls over you, one hand on your chest to hold you down.

“Sammy,” you whine as he pulls your shorts down your legs, your panties going with them.

“I warned you not to test me, Y/N,” he says softly, that wicked glint in his darkened brown eyes. He leans low over you, starting at your knee and sucking and biting purple marks up your inner thigh.

You rake your nails through his hair and try to pull his head between your thighs, but he only chuckles and moves his head away.

“Not yet, baby girl,” he says, “I wanna wrap that pretty hair around my fist and watch you suck my cock.”

You moan and allow him to grab a fistful of your hair and manhandle you to your knees on the couch. He stands in front of you, slowly pulling down his zipper and pulling his cock out of his jeans and boxers. You moan and inch forward on the couch to get a better reach, but his grip on your hair stops you and you cry out in pain when he yanks your head back.

“Eager, aren’t we, baby girl?” he chuckles, “Remember who’s in control here, Y/N.”

You whimper, and try to nod but you can’t really do that either.

“And be quiet, Y/N,” he adds softly, “Dean’s sleeping.”

Finally, he guides your head forward, his grip on your hair tight as he slowly pushes his cock past your lips. You open your mouth wide and curl your tongue as he slides further into your mouth, dragging the tip of your tongue along the underside of his cock teasingly, and he yanks your forward in punishment, fucking roughly into the back of your throat.

“Suck,” he orders, and you moan around him before complying, hollowing your cheeks and sucking him down as he slowly pulls back out again. When the tip passes your lips, you curl your tongue around it, and he gasps, tugging on your hair and setting a faster, rougher pace fucking your mouth.

“Fuck, baby girl, you look so good like this. Up on your knees for me, swallowing my cock while I pull your hair. You love this, don’t you, baby? You love it when I fuck your mouth?” he asks, and you moan loudly around him in response, eliciting a moan to fall from his lips as well, his head lolling back in pleasure.

His grip loosens in your hair as he slides out for the last time, fixing you with a hungry stare and smirking, “You can’t do that, baby girl, not unless you want me to come in your mouth.”

You smile back at him, licking your lips and pulling against the loose grip he has on your hair to try and reach up and kiss him. He allows it, stooping to meet you half way, and you get up off of your knees, standing on the edge of the couch, wrapping your arms around his neck and hooking one leg around his hip, pushing your hips against his.

“What do you want, Y/N?” he whispers throatily against your lips.

“Touch me, Sam,” you beg, “Please.”

He drops his hand from your hair to your thigh and trails his fingers lightly across the soft skin of your inner thigh until they’re just almost brushing against your wet center. You moan softly and try to push down against him, but he pulls back, keeping his hand away from where you want him most.

“Please, Sam, please!” you whine, your fingers raking through the hair at the nape of his neck, and pushing up to tangle in his locks.

“Hm, well since you’re begging me so pretty,” he hums, his fingers trailing gently up your slit and circling your clit gently. You moan quietly in your throat as his fingers rub gentle circles over your clit, slow and teasing.

“Sam,” you whine, “Sammy!”

“You look so pretty when you lose control under my touch like this, baby girl,” he murmurs, eyes gazing into yours as you silently beg him for more, dark and full of desire and longing. He looks close to breaking, but you’re sure you’ll break first, “Fucking irresistible. I wanna be inside you so badly, baby.”

You nod enthusiastically, “Yes, Sam, yes, please. Please fuck me, baby, please, Sam.”

“Fuck, Y/N,” he swears, his fingers leaving your clit so he can grab his cock and line it up to push inside of you.

You let out a moan a little louder than you probably should have when he sinks inside of you and he swallows it with his mouth, roughly pushing his lips against yours. Your feet leave the couch as he lifts you, your legs wrapping around his waist, and he carries you around the couch to perch you on the back of it. One hand grips your hips to steady you, and the other resumes its hold on your hair as he begins to fuck you roughly against the couch. He tugs your head back again to open your neck up to his mouth so he can bite and suck marks into the skin there and you allow him to because you know how much he loves everyone seeing that you belong to **him**. Dean will tease you relentlessly for it, but you don’t really mind because you’re pretty sure that he’s really just jealous.

“Fuck, Sammy, please,” you beg, not really knowing what you’re begging for, and one of your hands leaves his hair to touch your clit so you can finally reach your climax after all of Sam’s teasing.

“God, Y/N!” Sam moans, tightening his grip in your hair as he follows you over the edge.

He kisses a soft trail across your cheek and down your throat as he comes down from his climax, carrying you back to the other side of the couch so he can lay you down and crawl on top of you. His head rests against your breast and you lay like that for a while, cuddling him close and your fingers begin to absentmindedly stroke through his hair.

“Don’t start that again,” he mumbles.

“Sorry,” you sigh, moving your hand down to rub gentle circles on his back between his shoulder blades instead.

“Is it safe to come back in here now?” you hear Dean ask as he pokes his head through the door, “God, you guys are loud. You should try sleeping through that. I told you, you wouldn’t even get her out of the room, Sammy.”

“Shut up, Dean,” you laugh as Sam just grunts his response and throws a pillow in his brother’s general direction without looking.

Dean chuckles, exiting the room again, “Alright, alright! I guess I really am missing out on the perks of long hair.”


End file.
